


Day 2 - Pictures of You

by MaxRev



Series: MER week drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: These drabbles are for thewriter promptson tumblr during MER week by Cactuarkitty.





	Day 2 - Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> I changed femshep's name from Riley to Ariana. Riley is my currant shep play through but she's from Mindoir so this just didn't feel right. Sorry about the confusion!!

_Her body slumped in a corner, trying to be small and blend in with the shadows. New recruits – orphans – were arriving today. For the first time since she’d found herself belonging to the Tenth Street Reds at the tender age of seven, she would be tasked with taking one of these orphans under her wing, showing them what was required and making sure they did their job well. As with anything in this gang, failure to perform in any area was met with swift and harsh punishment._

_It took five long years of lessons being learned the hard way for her to keep her emotions in check, to not let anything show on her face. At first, she’d lashed out at everything and everyone, balking at some of the actions she was required to carry out. She had chosen instead to try and rile up the rest of the younger children, wanting them to rebel. Her methods had never worked._

_Blending in, keeping her head down, doing what she was told…she’d learned all of it well. Her thoughts were her own however. She just made sure no one knew what they were. The gang may control her but they would never break her._

_She watched as the children arrived and were led to stand in a line against a concrete wall; some sniffling trying to be brave, some wailing in fear. All of them had tear tracks on their grimy faces. Ariana looked at them in disgust._

_As her eyes wandered down the line, one tiny little girl caught her attention. Resisting the urge to alert others of her fascination, Ariana let her eyes look past her and at the other children but they always coming back to rest on the girl surreptitiously._

_What once might have been a dress the color of cornflowers, trimmed in white, hung on her slight frame. It was tattered and smudged with dirt now. Her hair was long, black as midnight, a few stray wisps fanning her face. Tightly clutched in her arms was a threadbare stuffed animal, a dark brown teddy bear with one eye missing._

_It was those eyes that captivated Ariana. Like she was seeing the presence of an old soul as it stared out through clear, deep pools of blue. Eyes nearly the same color as her own. The child’s skin was pale, almost white, against her black hair. Ariana would have to teach her immediately how to blend in, something she had experience with. Although in her case it was because of the fiery red hair, pale skin and freckles._

_“We got new recruits! Those of you that are training, get up here now and claim your recruit.”_

_Not wanting to seem eager, Ariana held back. Most of the seasoned kids wanted the ones who cried, determined to either toughen them up or break their spirit. Not really knowing what she would do, Ariana was unsure of how to go about this. They were given no instructions, just train them to do what was necessary to bring in a profit. That, Ariana knew how to do._

_As she hung back, she noticed one of the older boys eyeing the same little girl she was. Before she could make a decision, her feet carried her forward and she chose her first. Those eyes locked with her own, and she became lost in their depths. A tiny hand reached for hers. In that moment, Ariana knew she would forever be changed. She also knew that somehow, she’d help this little girl escape this place, this life._

A knock on the door startled Ariana from her memories, brought on by the deaths of Weisman and Finch.

Looking down at the photo she held in her hands, she wondered what happened to that little girl. She’d found a home for her, a family that loved her, even checked on her once in awhile. Until they moved.

The photo had been in Weisman’s desk and she took it with her before she left to join the Alliance. Ariana wasn’t sure when it had been taken but knew it was the day the girl arrived, as she was wearing that same dress and clutching that same bear. Her tiny hand held Ariana's, face solemn looking up at her.

It was a lifetime ago and yet seemed like yesterday.

“Commander?” Kaidan’s voice carried through the door, laced with concern.

She tried to answer, reassure him, but choked on her words and silence continued to fill the room.

Placing the photo back in a drawer under a pile of other things, Ariana took several deep breaths to get herself under control.

“We know you’re in there.” This time it was Garrus.

Kaidan would respect her privacy but Garrus would shoot the door down if she didn’t answer. They had both been there with her at Chora’s Den when she shot Weisman and Finch. They were the only ones who knew the true story of her past.

Wiping a tear away before it traveled down her face, she felt able to answer, voice coming out strong and steady, “I’m fine. Meet me at the Observation Deck for a drink.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she heard Garrus’ voice, “Now you’re talking.”


End file.
